New Beginning
by JoeJonasRocksMyHeart
Summary: The sequal to Insant Messaging At Night. Fillmore's the new Jr. Comminsoner sp? . Ingrid and Fillmore are dating, but Ingrid is in need of a new partner. Who Will it be, and wil Filmore be able to keep Ingrid as a girlfriend and a friend. Needs better tit
1. Morning of 1st day

Hey I'm back with the sequel you've all been waiting for

Hey I'm back with the sequel you've all been waiting for! To everyone who guessed Fillmore's screen name, or thought about it but didn't want to sound stupid it was Safety Patrol 8th grade 13 years old, but nice try!

Cornelius Fillmore (DON'T EVER CALL HIM CORNELIUS!) walked trough the bustling halls of X Middle School. Everyone around him had nervous expressions on their young faces, from eighth graders returning for their last year to new sixth graders hearing the rumors and not knowing what to expect. Fillmore however was one of the few students who had a smile on their faces. Actually, he was the only on in the hallway that had a smile on his face!

Fillmore entered the door to HQ and eagerly looked around for his new girlfriend. Not seeing she was there. He walked over to Tehama and Anza. "Hey junior commissioner," Tehama greeted him, grinning like crazy. "Hey," he replied. Anza clapped him on the back as Ingrid walked in. She smiled at Fillmore. "Excuse me," he said, and started walking over to Ingrid, without waiting for an answer. "Hello," Fillmore greeted his new girlfriend while wrapping his arms around her waist. They hadn't seen each other in the whole 2 months of summer vacation. Fillmore thought that Ingrid was the most beautiful thing in the world. She let her hair grow to just below her shoulders, and put brown streaks in it. If possible her eyes were even a brighter shade of green. Her outfit changed to a pair of jean pants and a black t-shirt with gold heart on it. "Hey there, boyfriend," she said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

* * *

** I know it's short but I started this at 3 am i am extremley tired and had to delte over a thousand repeated letters. So Review, and give me new title ideas. Like I said 3 am and extremley tired don't yell if it's suckish. **


	2. Chat and date plans

Hey, I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I have serious writers block!! So if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them!

A/N: okay so this chapter is at the end of the 1st day of school in a chat room, I have decided tht most of my chapters on this story are all gonna be chat rooms, until the end when drama is sure to endure!

**BlackHeartedAngel**- Ingrid

**TheNewJC**- Fillmore

**PictureGuy**- O'Farrell

**FiNgErPrInTeMpOrEsS**- Tehama

**Bluehairedbodyguard**- Anza

**BlackHeartedAngel**- Hey anyone here?

**FiNgErPrInTeMpOrEsS**- Hey, Ingrid. Wassup?

**BlackHeartedAngel-** Nothin' much. Can you believe that Mrs. E assigned homework on the 1st day of school?

**FiNgErPrInTeMpOrEsS**- I no! Seriously!

_**TheNewJC has signed on**_.

**TheNewJC**- Hey, ppl! How's it hangin'?

**FiNgErPrInTeMpOrEsS**- Not much, just hatin' homework

**BlackHeartedAngel**- Same here, boyfriend.

**TheNewJC-** Hey, girlfriend.

_**Bluehairedbodyguard has signed on. **_

**TheNewJC**- Hey, Anza wasssup?

**Bluehairedbodyguard**- Nothin'. Anyone no the square root of 34?

**BlackHeartedAngel**- Rounded to the nearest tenth?

**Bluehairedbodyguard**- yes. Please!

**BlackHeartedAngel**- 5.8

**Bluehairedbodyguard**- Awesome Ingrid I could kiss you!

**TheNewJC**- OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BlackHeartedAnge**l- LOL!!!!

_**Bluehairedbodyguard has signed off. **_

**FiNgErPrInTeMpOrEsS- **Well, I gotta clean my room b4 my mom bites my head off PEACE!

_**FiNgErPrInTeMpOrEsS has signed off. **_

**TheNewJC**- so it's just us.

**BlackHeartedAngel-** Yup! So how about tht date?

**TheNewJC**- 2nite. 7. U n me. Movies. My house.

**BlackHeartedAngel**- c u there!

_**BlackHeartedAngel has signed off. **_

_**TheNewJC has signed off. **_

_**PictureGuy has signed on. **_

**PictureGuy-** Hello? *sigh*

_**PictureGuy has signed off. **_

next chappie- MOVIE NIGHT!!!!!


End file.
